The Power to Choose
by CaitlinNeko
Summary: Everyone has to make a hard decision at some point in their life. But sometimes those decisions can be painful. Will Winry have what it takes to make one of those decisions? The power to choose? Implied EdWin to start.
1. The Cost to Make Things Right

**Disclaimer:** I really don't see owning Fullmetal alchemist in MY new future. Maybe if I become friends with Arakawa-sensei, and mindlessly hint when it's approaching my birthday…

_Note:_ It's kind of based off of the manga, more specifically the events of Chapter 53, The Soul's Guide. The thing that happens in that chapter, however, is only mentioned briefly. Or something. Also I'd like to say…this fic will probably only be a couple of chapters, depending on how lazy I am, ect, and the outcome of the story (the final chapter) may just be influenced strongly by reviewers ;P

**X**

'_**I** can't come with you.' _The word's of what _must_ have been his brother's body continuously rang through Edward's head.

He lay on his back, staring at the clear blue, cloudless summer sky, chewing lazily on a piece of straw, his left arm tucked behind his head (Winry was repairing his right at this time.)

The words hadn't been able to leave his mind since the incident within the Gate. He knew his brother's body wouldn't last for ever…

It needed it's soul to come back, eh? Ed pulled himself up, and walked down the road, to re-visit his mother's grave. He felt like answers could come to him anywhere, and he didn't want to risk losing them. Besides, it would do him some good to visit it, anyway.

Staring at the grave before him, bearing his angel's name - 'Trisha Elric' - he gently placed some flowers atop it, with a sigh. Glancing around him, he also noticed the Rockbell graves, nearby…

He shook his head, shaking away the thought, returning his gaze to his mother's grave, when, suddenly, the notion hit him.

**X**

Winry Rockbell had been busy repairing Ed's arm for a while. Finally done, and extremely tired, she was trying to figure out where in the world he was.

Approaching his younger metal brother, she asked him to confirm her suspicions, "Hey, Al. Have you seen your dimwitted brother?"

She wiped sweat off her brow with the back of her hand as Al replied, "Huh? Oh yeah. He went…" trailing off, Al pointed a hand behind Winry, "Right there."

"Wha..?" Winry turned around to see Ed coming toward them. Fast.

"Alphonse! Winry!" Ed was sporting an almost scary grin.

With a 'what the hell' kind of look on both their faces (or as much of one as Al could manage, anyway), Winry and Al looked to Ed, Winry voicing the question on their minds, "And what, might I ask, is with you?"

"I'll explain later." Ed nodded, his eyes locking onto Winry's. "Is my arm done?"

"Yeah…why do you think I'm not working on it? I don't slack off. I came out here to find _you_."

"Perfect!" Edward beamed.

"Ed-Edward?" Winry's eyes went wide; feeling her face burn as Ed suddenly flung his left arm around her, in a tight hug.

"You're the best, Winry!" Ed's grin grew wider as it became evident that he was plotting something.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Winry pulled away, taking a deep breath to suppress the blushing. "Just what do you think you're _doing_! And what are you _planning_ on doing?" she demanded, placing her hands on either hip indignantly.

With a roll of his eyes, Ed dodged the question, "Can I just get my arm back already?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Winry turned and began to walk inside.

"Hey…" Ed's voice made her pause, "Where'd Al go?"

"Oh, I think he left around you telling me how _amazing_ I am." She smirked slightly.

"Nah." Ed started, then in a ridiculous, high-pitched mocking tone, "'Ed-Edward!'" he smirked himself, adding in his own voice, "Is probably what did it."

"Whatever." Winry said before continuing in an overly dramatic voice, "I'm sure there's _someone_ out there worthy of my _amazing_ automail." She waved her arms around a little for emphasis.

Ed laughed and chased after her as she quickly entered her home, "Winry, ya jerk! Get back here!"

**X**

A few hours later, Edward woke with a groan, his left hand moving up to his mechanical shoulder. "Owww…I hate that feeling."

"Are you alright?" Winry asked, sitting on the end of the couch, like she often would when he passed out from the pain of the nerve connections.

"Yeah, yeah." He groaned, pulling himself up, stretching out his arm to test it out. "I'll get to say 'goodbye' to this pain soon enough, anyway."

"Oh?" Winry blinked, thinking he sounded extremely sure of himself.

"You bet." He beamed, "When I was at my mother's grave, it hit me! I'm positive I can fix at least Al's body! And if I don't get my limbs back then, it won't take long." Edward's enthusiasm poured out as he explained everything, before trailing off. "Winry?" he sounded concerned, "Are you alright?"

Winry's worried expression cracked as she gave him a sad smile, "I'm just…scared, that's all."

"But _why_?"

"I'm scared that…that I might lose you, Ed." Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Winry…I…" he sat up, moving closer to her.

"Just promise me, Ed!" she grabbed either side of his shirt, burying her face into his chest, shaking, and "Promise me you'll be okay!"

"Winry…" she cringed as the cold metal of his right hand rested on her upper back, where her tube top didn't cover, even as she felt comforted by his other, human arm against her. It seemed like a simple analogy of what he meant to her; her comfort, and yet, at the same time, her pain. "I promise." He continued after a long moment, "My brother and I will be okay." He sighed, "And even if something did happen, you know how much I care about you."

She couldn't get any words out, so instead she just nodded into his chest.

"You're…the best friend I could ever ask for."

Winry felt a sudden, inexplicable pang, but she just whispered, "I know, Ed. You're my…best friend."

**X**

"C'mon, Al." Ed said, turning away, his jacket over one shoulder.

"R-right." Al nodded, waving hurriedly to Winry, "We'll be back soon, Winry! We'll make things right, and we'll only be just out of town!"

Raising a hand in a half wave, Winry bade them farewell quietly, "Bye, Al…Ed."

None of the three said another word, until the brothers were out of Winry's sight, and she out of theirs. Even then all Winry could manage to get out, was a hushed whisper of, "Please…don't break your promise, Ed."

**X**

Knock, knock, knock.

"Winry. I know you're in there. Dinner's ready."

"I know, Grandma."

Pinako sighed, "Winry, please come out."

Winry's muffled response from the other side of the door cam a long moment after, "…Are…they back?"

Pinako let out an exasperated sigh, "Really, Winry. You should be used to waiting for them by now."

"But this time it's _different_." Winry insisted, "I know they're doing something dangerous, something close to here, and something they have to do." By the sound, Winry buried her face deep into her pillow, "But I can't help them, even now."

"Winry." Pinako sighed, "If you're _that_ concerned, then go _find_ them, already!" They said they'd be just out of town, and you saw what way they went."

"I…" Winry began. There were sounds of movement from inside her bedroom, before the door cracked open. "I want to believe Ed. With all my heart, I do."

Pinako turned to go back downstairs, saying simply over her shoulder, "They went roughly east, right?"

Winry sighed and went to go get changed, "Right."

**X**

Den was barking frantically every minute or so, as the light from Winry's lantern sliced through the crisp, black air. Leaves crunched under her feet, and she was about ready to jump at the sound of her own footsteps.

"Ed-Edward? Al-Alphonse?" she called out their names numerous times, over and over before finally stumbling upon a clearing.

She nearly dropped her lantern in astonishment from what she saw. There, before her, in the clearing, was etched a large transmutation circle (Similar to the one from Ed's basement when they were young, which frightened her), right into the ground. There was a bit of blood near the array.

And in the dead center of it lay a human figure, all wrapped up tightly in a familiar red jacket.

Running to the figure, her eyes scanned the slim body that lay curled up there, covered by nothing more than the jacket, long golden blonde hair a mess.

She felt tears brimming her eyes as she looked to the boy.

"Oh, Ed…" she whispered, in a frightened tone, "What was the cost to make things right?"


	2. Brothers, Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

_Note:_ Kind of short…

**X**

**W**inry lay anxiously in her room, staring to the ceiling. She was exhausted from getting no sleep for over 24 hours, working so hard to repair Ed's arm…but she couldn't get any sleep, and she knew that. Not when in the next room a blonde boy lay. He looked terrible; hair both ratty and tangled, skin practically white, scrawny with the ribs so evident, jutting out like that…she just couldn't the image out of her mind, he looked so terrible.

"Edward…" she whispered, burying her face into the pillow. She was positive it was him, anyhow. The long golden hair, the not-exactly-tall-ness of him, the red jacket…the only thing was that he didn't have automail, which would mean that _one_ of the brothers was successfully restored, found again, but then…what of the lost brother?

Then again, it had been so long since anyone had truly seen Alphonse, and there was only so much you could tell about how a person would look when they were older by a picture from when they were small.

She sighed, getting up and going downstairs to do some late night baking, an attempt to get her mind off of things. _'Apple pie,' _she decided with a nod, as she went downstairs. _'I'll make some apple pie.' _If it was Edward then he would love some more of her apple pie, and if it was Alphonse…she had promised him she'd make him some when he got his body back. Either way, it seemed like the ideal comfort food at the time.

**X**

There was a soft knocking on the Elric boy's door the next morning, Winry very carefully stepping in. He rolled around a little in his sleep, still tired; sleeping soundly, aside from the way his face seemed to have a constant distressed look on it.

He had been unconscious when Winry had found him the evening before, and she was glad to see now that it was more of a sleeping state he had slipped into than anything else.

Winry walked slowly to the bedside, setting the tray of breakfast on the bedside table before setting her hand on her shoulder, about to say his name and shake him gently to wake him, when she realized she had no idea what to call him.

"Hey," she whispered, deciding it was better to avoid the name altogether at the moment, despite being fairly certain-or at least very guiltily praying-that it was Edward. "It's time to wake up. Breakfast." She said in a hushed voice, so as not to startle him or anything.

Eyelids slowly peeled open to reveal bright golden eyes staring up at her. She gasped slightly and bit her lip. Despite them still having the usual bright amber like colour she was used to, she noted that they had a listless, dull and distraught look to them. Something about them seemed…hopeless, even lost. Maybe both brothers were still lost after all…?

Sharply inhaling she plastered a smile that she realized probably did look fairly fake on her face, "Morning." She said in a chipper tone, an attempt to help him brighten him up a little. "I brought up your breakfast." She said, trying to make a conversation that was most obviously going to be one-sided, "Now granny realized that you're probably pretty weak right now - she could tell by the way you looked last night before she got you some pajamas - so she made light, soft foods, so it should be easier for you." She took a breath, pausing in her rambling, giving him another smile.

He nodded quietly, trying to pull himself up, flinching slightly. Winry's smile faded to a frown as she helped him sit up, "Don't push yourself." She warned carefully with a sigh, a hand on his shoulder and a second on his side.

His eyes trailed to her fingers coiled gently on him like that, a light flush creeping onto his pale skin.

"Oh! Sorry!" she amended, letting go, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable, even as she felt herself blushing a little.

Drawing away slowly, she grabbed the tray sitting it in her lap as she sat down next to his small frame on his bed, "Do you think you can manage eating?" she whispered.

He gave a small, hesitant nod, shifting carefully closer to her to be able to reach the food, reaching over her to grab some bread, which she handed to him. He pulled away gently, nibbling on the bit of food he was holding onto.

Winry watched him quietly while he ate all he could in silence, the quiet seeping over both teens in the room.

After a moment, it seemed he realized he was being watched when he shifted awkwardly in his spot, looking up to her in wonder. Winry blushed again, feeling foolish, looking away, "Ah…S-sorry." She mumbled, looking up again when she realized that he just continued to watch her in question.

Winry decided it was time to clear things up, to take the chance, "Ed…Edward?" she asked, voice wavering.

Instantly a hurt look flashed through his eyes, and he shook his head, slowly.

Winry felt her jaw go slack, just before tears began to well up in her eyes, guiltily.


	3. Making Some Ammends

**Disclaimer:** Stupid disclaimers.

_Note:_ Please don't hate me for not updating this in oh-so close to half a year. Breathe, people, breathe.

First there's a small thing I should get cleared up: As this is slightly manga based, the appearances of the brothers match _that_ version more. In the manga Edward and Alphonse both have the golden hair and eye colour, differing only in the hair style. Edward also looks a lot more like his dad, but that's irrelevant ; P

Hey, this chapter's longer than the last, definitely. Also...by my estimation, there should be at least four more chapters, give or take, depending on feedback, etcetera.

**X**

**T**hings were most painfully awkward, for the next few weeks. It was mostly up to Pinako to care for the boy, whilst Winry was usually sulking, feeling guilty, embarrassed _and_ ashamed about that idle hope it would be - _could _be- Edward, and not Alphonse.

And she, shamefully, was still disappointed, going as far as even hoping that she might have imagined the brief (albeit one-sided) exchange, and that it really _was_ Edward in the room across the hall from the bathroom, where she currently was as she splashed a little water on her face.

Her grandmother was out for the day, getting some groceries and stopping by a friends - if it hadn't of been for the visit Pinako planned on making, Winry would have _insisted_ on going herself, to avoid the duties being at home would bring.

But as it was, she would have to tend to Alphonse that day, and she could only wish that he had already forgiven her for her stupidity.

It may not be Edward, but Alphonse was still - she hoped - her best friend, and she'd rather not have him mad at her.

Cautiously stepping into his room, she was surprised to see him up - he certainly was showing recovery! - and digging through the suitcase Ed had left behind before he and Al left to try what she had not-so-affectionately nicknamed the "Correction Incident".

This was also when she noticed that Al must've already been in there, as the pyjamas he had been wearing early were discarded in a neat pile near the bed, and he was, instead, wearing a black top and leather pants, most obviously belonging to his older brother, that seemed, quite surprisingly, too big for him.

Winry felt tears fill her eyes all over again as she looked at the boy, dressed in his brother's clothes, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, red jacket loosely over his shoulders as he squatted there, amber eyes ablaze. The very image of the boy she missed so dearly, a nearly perfect copy.

She let out a small sniffle, and Alphonse's eyes snapped upwards, to lock onto her face, "Win…ry…?" he croaked out, speaking seemed still to be an unfamiliar sensation to that body of his, the body that had spent years unable to do so.

"Y-yeah, Alphonse?" She gave him a sad smile, moving over to him, setting a hand on his should as he looked curiously up at her, "I just came in to check up on you." she swallowed back the strangled sob that was threatening to escape her throat, "How are you…how are you feeling, today?"

Al gave her a little, shy smile - effectively causing her to brighten up, if only slightly. Damn, he was so tiny and adorable! - and a slight nod, "I-I'm…okay." He seemed satisfied with this, taking her hand as support before pulling himself to his feet, "But…but are…are you?"

Winry blinked, taken aback by his question, and gave him another false smile, "I'm fine, Alphonse, really." Al frowned at this, but said nothing, and Winry took the opportunity to change the subject, "I know granny's been saying no sweets or anything, to make sure you're strong and healthy soon, but…" she smiled, a bit more genuinely, "A little treat couldn't hurt, right?" she took his hand more firmly, as if to lead him away and down the stairs, "I'm pretty sure some apple pie is still left."

Al's eyes shone with a childish delight at her words, and a gleeful grin broke his features, "Please!" he managed, not forgetting his manners.

She laughed, turning to help him downstairs, "I don't see why not."

**X**

Winry sat quietly at the table, hiding herself behind her cup of tea, half regarding Alphonse has he greedily gobbled down the slice of pie she had given him. She couldn't help but laugh meekly to herself as he mewled happily, some pieces of sticky apple bits smeared over his lips, the sweet cherub face glowing with pleasure.

"Thank you!" The boy managed to get out after a moment or so of trying formulating the words, grinning sheepishly at the girl that sat across from him.

Winry smiled gently to him, "It's no problem, Al." she took another sip of tea, adding silently, '_After my cruelty, you deserve the best.'_ With a sigh she looked up at the younger, "You're certainly feeling better then, if you have this much energy." With a weak laugh she added a second thought, "Well you've managed to make a mess of yourself, that's for sure."

Al smiled a little to her, reaching up to wipe the sticky mess of crumbs off of his face, but she stopped him, leaning over with a napkin to wipe them away. A faint blush slowly crept onto his cheeks, "Th-thanks." He murmured quietly, casting his eyes down.

Giving him a gentle smile, she leaned back into her seat, picking her tea up again to finish it.

'_He really is a sweetheart._' She smiled to herself as she stood, him following close behind, to put the dishes away and clean up the mess. Casting a wink over her shoulder she said, "If we clean up well enough, Granny will never know, right?"

Al beamed at this, a childish smile on his lips, moving to eagerly help her clean up, even if he stumbled a little every now and again, because of his weak body.

Winry smiled again, "He really is…" she mumbled to herself, ruffling his hair slightly, causing him to duck a little bit, a light laugh escaping him.

**X**

It was needless to say that Pinako was rather surprised by the change she came home to - Winry rather _insisted_ on helping with Alphonse as much as possible, now. Pinako thought that maybe Winry was finally getting over the missing Edward.

That was, after all, half right. But the main reason was the Winry still felt quite guilty about everything, and felt she needed to make it up to the sweet younger boy.

"The stars." The small voice, from slightly below her, snapped her out of her thoughts, but she kept looking ahead, "Their…Their beautiful." Winry felt like Alphonse wanted to add more to this, and waited for a moment to hear, but it seemed he decided against that, for he said nothing.

"You know," Winry, deciding to break this new silence, smiled down at his bright, enthusiastic face – which she noticed a faint blush upon, tingeing his cheeks - as they walked, hand in hand, under open skies, regarding the starlight, "You do you look pretty young, now."

Al pouted, stomping one foot a little bit, cutely. It almost broke her heart to see such a reaction to an issue of size and age, "-Not!" he exclaimed, crossing his free arm over his chest.

"Well you're awfully small." She ventured further, a daring smile on her lips, despite the turmoil within her.

Al pouted again, "Not…kid…"

"Well then?" Winry prodded, "How old _are_ you?" with his size, and the way he acted, she found it quite hard to believe he could be the age Al was supposed to be. And besides, she had no idea whether or not he'd even remember the past couple years.

"I'm…" he mumbled, looking up to the stars, gazing at them wistfully, "I'm four…teen" he paused then shook his head, "Almost…fifteen."

Winry blinked surprised, "So you remember all of the past few years, then?"

A deep frown creased Alphonse's cherub face, "I-I do…not."

"Oh." She said, feeling almost disappointed by this discovery, "Then I guess-"

"I do remem…member…" he started, looking back to her, "I remember…some stuff."

"H-hey, Al…" she started, a sudden curiosity peaking, "How much…" she paused biting her lip. He looked up at her curiously, "How much _do_ you remember?"

Al blinked, surprised by the question, but he blushed and looked away, finding only one thing that he could say.

"I remember _you_."


End file.
